


What One Leaves Behind

by IcyConsort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyConsort/pseuds/IcyConsort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know who is the one who holds your group together is until they're gone...Then you're stuck picking up the pieces of what they left behind. Of course, it's easier when you have someone to help you retrieve them; but also much harder when you're all alone. </p><p>A/U based around Namine, Xion, Axel, Larxene and loosely Roxas. Maybe some romance if I feel like it. :P<br/>Rated M for themes and language and all that Jazz (Rating may change later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Name's Axel, Got it Memorized?

  **Namine**

* * *

 

Axel had been sitting on the top of his house staring up at the sky for the past hour or two now. I had been watching him from my bedroom window. Don't get me wrong; I'm not some weirdo who stalks people. I let out a quiet sigh as he began to flip a small silver lighter open and closed. Frowning slightly, I decided to go talk to him, feeling a little strange for watching him like that in the first place. If Axel ever found out he would never let me live it down, even if we are the best of friends. I stood up and grabbed my jacket, shrugging it over my shoulders then tugged on my worn gray converse and headed out of the room. Glancing at my mom, who was sleeping peacefully sleeping at her desk, she faltered almost tripping down the stairs.

"Jeez... that is going to be where she dies." I sighed, walking in to my mother's room and placing the jacket around her shoulders. I debated leaving before softly kissing her forehead and leaving the room, sparing one last glance at her sleeping form and bounding down the stairs two at a time.

"Where are you going?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Um, well… I was going to talk to Axel," I squeaked, cursing myself for sounding so timid. I hate my voice, I always sound like I'm scared, or about to cry, even when I'm pissed off, sometimes it sounds normal, but unfortunately this was not one of those times. My father stepped in to view eying her suspiciously.

"And what are you doing with Lea?" he asked, rubbing his wet hands dry with the little towel that is usually on the fridge handle. I briefly wondered if having a hand towel hanging on the fridge handle was an unspoken rule of households before answering. I mean, I always see them hanging either on the refrigerator handle or on the stove handle.

"N-nothing, he just looks like he needs a friend... " I said mentally beating the shit out of my voice box for the waver in my response. My father narrowed his eyes at me but otherwise didn't push the subject, heading back in to the kitchen to finish washing dishes.

"You may want to take a sweater, its kind of cold to be outside in that dress of yours. " he shouted as I turned to leave.

"It's okay, I won't be too long!" I yelled back walking towards the front door, absentmindedly straightening the small mat that dutifully sat in front of it.

"Alright, but if you get sick you're still going to school. " He shouted before I opened the door and left scowling. To make a point I slammed the large wooden door, not hard enough to do any damage though.

I jumped slightly startled by how much force I shut the door with.

"Woops" I thought to myself as I began to walk across my yard to Axel's house, the leaves and grass crunching loudly beneath my feet. I squeaked as a small squirrel scampered from one of the perfectly groomed bushes that lined the pathway to Axel's front door. Frowning, I climbed the brick steps, glaring at the rodent as it darted up the tree. Glancing at the empty driveway I knocked on the door, hoping there was someone besides just Axel there.

"Oh hello Namine," Axel's mom appeared at the front door, smiling sweetly. "Lea is up on the roof again," she said, opening the door wider so I could step inside.

"I know, thank you," I answered, returning the smile.

"If you like you can stay for dinner, I'll be finished in a few minutes," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you! Are you sure I'm not intruding? " I asked, my voice fluttering slightly.

_Stupid fucking voice!_

"Of course not," she responded, "Just be sure to bring him in, in about fifteen minutes okay?" With that she turned and headed in to the kitchen, stopping to fix a droopy looking plant that was sitting on a little wooden table.

I nodded in response, despite her not even being in the room anymore and headed up stairs to talk to Axel. I easily found his room after reaching the top of the stairs. I maneuvered a round a hamper full of what looks like Axel's things, cheering silently when I managed to get by without disturbing it.

Stupidly, I knocked on his door -considering he was out on the roof- and entered the small cozy room. Posters of bands and rock stars lining the walls, a drum set and multiple guitars filling the spaces the posters didn't. His bed was disheveled and messy, homework, textbooks and other random papers littering the surface.

_At least he keeps up with his schoolwork_

A smile wormed it's way up to my lips when I noticed the picture Axel had sitting on his nightstand next to a rather abused looking alarm clock that seemed to hide in fear of being swatted at unfairly.

It had been so long since I had last been up here; it was almost like I was seeing his room for the first time, childlike curiosity poking through.

I'll have to remember to capture this in a drawing later.

I knew I wouldn't forget, Axel once said I could probably remember everyone else's memories even if they didn't remember themselves. Of course with Axel's vulgarity it was a little less clean.

I squeezed out of the little window that lay open beside his desk, a light breeze whistling through softly. Gingerly crawling out on to the roof I cautiously slid to sit beside him, taking extra care not to lose my footing on the rooftop. The roof was rather flat, I wouldn't have fallen easily, but one can never be too sure, not after...

I shook my head to clear the poisonous train of thoughts that had entered.

"You know..." Axel said, staring up at the clouds. "I wasn't as weird-ed the fuck out when you were stalking me from your room, when you do it in mine it's pretty creepy." he finished, lazily rolling his head to the side to look at me, a cocky smirk dancing across his features, but only briefly.

_Shit!_

"I-I wasn't stalking you, I was just... thinking...you might want someone to talk to..." I responded, fully intending to sound like an angry hellcat, sounding more like a kicked kitten instead. Is it too late to take up being a mute? Or maybe getting a clone to take my place would work. I always hear how Kairi and I look so much alike. I think she'd like being a blonde. Though I think people will wonder why little timid Namine is suddenly a half foot taller and way more confident. Oh Axel's talking, I should be listening.

"-cause then, you think really fucking slowly, in which case we should get your pretty little head examined." He finished, weaving his lithe fingers through his fiery red hair.

_Hold on let me think what did he say?_

I picked through my memories briefly, piecing together the words I heard from the ones that slipped into my subconscious. This would be an example of my 'fucking kick ass' memory abilities according to Axel. Honestly I would think it was cool too, but it feels a little too much like going back in time -or, at least what I think it would feel like- and that freaks me out. Shit. I'm supposed to be paying attention again.

Axel was studying me, emerald green eyes boring in to my own baby blue ones.

"The only reason I was watching you so long is because I was worried you'd do something stupid like slip off and die!" I spat back; silently reveling in the fact my voice didn't act up. My smirk of triumph was torn off my lips by the dismayed look Axel had me fixated with. Hurt and anger flashing in his deep green eyes.

_Fuck! Why did I say that, what was I thinking,_

I reached out, cautiously placing my hand over his, surprised by the warmth even being outside for well over an hour.

"Axel...it's been two months, I know it's hard, but, you have to...try to move past it…Roxas wouldn't want you to...spend your time with his memory..." I said, taking time to pick my words carefully. It seemed to pay off because the icy glare he shot at me -which may or may not have sent a shiver down my spine- dulled to a sad apologetic smile. Which was quickly replaced by his trademark grin.

"You're the only one I know that calls me by my stage name. Not even Xion does it and she's IN the band." He stated, shooting me a sidelong glance. "And you don't call her Ion." He added, sarcastic smirk in full force.

_If pushing you right now wouldn't kill you I'd have kicked you twice._

I flinched at the thought, glancing over the side of the house at the two-story drop.

Despite it only being a joke, I shivered violently, and not from the cold wind that was starting to blow through...

"F-fine if you have a problem with it, I won't anymore LEA," I huffed trying to give him my most serious 'I hate you' look, but I'm sure it was weakened by the pathetic trembling my body had taken up. He only chuckled in response, grabbing my hand and gingerly leading me back inside, carefully making sure I got in okay.

"Nah, for you, the name's Axel." He said fixating me with a mischievous grin. "Got it memorized?"

I could only gawk at him, not even knowing why; it wasn't like he said anything wrong. Feeling quite embarrassed I padded towards his bedroom door, converse thudding lightly on his carpeted floor.

"L-let's just go eat..." I sighed, heading out the door.

"Axel" I whispered so only I could hear, a slight blush creeping on to my face.

* * *

 

Wondering what the picture was? It will be revealed soon ;) 


	2. That's Just The Way It Is

**Xion**

 

* * *

 

 ****  
The water was soothing – well as soothing as hot water could be on fresh bruises – on my skin. The heat relaxing away the tension and a little bit of pain from the tender whelps on my arms and back.  
Gingerly I touched my cheek, hissing at the small lump that had began to form there.

 

Turning off the water I snatched a towel off the bar, not really caring who it belonged to and began to dry myself off. Wrapping the towel around myself I stepped over to the sink and looked in the mirror.   
  
_I look like shit._  
  
I did,  dark rings had formed under dead blue eyes. The color all but faded from my skin. From looking at me you would think I was the dead one and not...  
  
~o~  
  
It's not fair! Why does it have to be you?! You've never done anything wrong! So why do you have to die?? I asked tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"I guess this is just how it is." Roxas replied looking out the hospital rooms window.   
  
"What about the surgery? The doctors say there's a chance it could save you!" I told him, more pleading than anything.  
  
"It's only a small chance, there's no guarantee I would live." He responded sullenly.   
  
We sat there in mostly silence, him quietly consoling me as I cried.  
~o~   
  
Shooting one last glare at the mirror I snatched the door open and padded down the hallway to my room, shutting the door behind me.  
  
I opened my dresser grabbed some underwear a pair of socks. Pulling each on I stepped over to the closet, sliding it open grabbing a pair of faded black jeans and a blue and gray t shirt. After sliding the shirt over my head, I yanked the pants snatching my phone off my bed and sliding it into my back pocket.   
  
Where the hell are my shoes..?   
  
Opening the closet again I searched for them, deciding to check under the bed instead after only finding discarded toys that had long been forgotten about. After a few minutes of shuffling and moving random things around under my bed I managed to find my tattered black converse; smiling when I saw the little fireballs Lea had drawn on the white part that covered the toes. Pulling them on I grabbing my jacket and bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vexen's voice echoed from his office. Frozen in place I debated running back up stairs before answering him.  
  
"Just..out." I responded rather meekly, heart pounding in my chest.   
  
"Fine. Keep your phone on and don't travel too far, I may need you for something." He called sounding preoccupied. Letting out a sigh of relief I shrugged my coat on and darted outside, hoping he wouldn't change his mind.   
  
Where am I going to go? What was I thinking?   
  
Pulling out my phone from it's resting spot in my pocket I flicked through the contacts hoping to find one person I could talk to that could help.  
  
Roxas  
  
My finger frozen to above the 'call contact' button. It was just like before. Just like last time I mouthed off to Vexen and he 'corrected' my mistake. I had tried to run away with Roxas, we had gotten all the way down to Hollow Bastion and where planning to go all the way to Traverse Town, maybe even Destiny Islands. We didn't know, but even so I was happy, but Life sure fixed that in a hurry. Roxas had been having breathing problems for a while and he had a major attack, we had to go back to get him medicine. Lea was so angry with us when he heard he was in the hospital.   
  
Furiously wiping tears from my eyes I shoved my phone back in to my pocket and started walking.  
  
Axel...we haven't talked since the funeral...  
  
I shivered, pulling the hood over my head, more to keep anyone from seeing me cry than of any real want to protect my self from the cold.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
…  
  
Standing in front of Lea's large brick house I wasn't sure what to do, who knew if he wanted to see me again, he hadn't spoken to me in two months...what if he hated me.   
  
There's only one way to find out you know.   
  
Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.   
  



	3. Reacquainted

Namine

 

"So Namine what are you planning to do when you graduate? The school year will be over soon. " Axel's mother asked after finishing a small mouthful of lasagna. 

"Well I think I'm going to open up an art studio, my mom wants me to get in to business but, I don't to give up on my art." I responded suddenly becoming interested in the dots on Axel's marble table. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed Namine, I think it's good you want to make your own foot steps instead of following in someone else's." She replied, finishing off the rest of the lasagna on her plate.

"My Lea hear wants to be a pyrotechnical engineer, such an unorthodox career, what does one of those even do? " She said standing up and heading in to the kitchen and placing her plate in to the sink. 

I glanced over at Axel who looked like his mind was completely occupied by something. 

You probably really pissed him off with what you said earlier.

Frowning I took a sip of the ice tea his Axel's mother had made. 

"So, how are you holding up honey?" she asked coming back from the kitchen and sitting back down in the dark oak wood chair. 

"What do you mean?" I asked between chews of the lasagna – which was quite delicious. 

"Well it's always difficult to lose a friend, especially at such a young age. How are you doing?" She asked a worried smile taking over features. 

"Oh...I just, try to keep myself busy so I don't have time to think about him." I responded stealing a glance at Axel, who seemed even more withdrawn.

"I see." She started, pushing a strand of soft auburn hair behind her ear. "Well if you ever need someone to talk to dear, just know you're never alone. Okay honey?" Axel's mother finished picking up any leftover mess she hadn't already picked up.

"Alright..." I responded, becoming more and more worried about what was bothering Axel.

It's probably how nonchalantly you're all talking about his dead best friend. 

I cringed at the thought. Could we really be pouring salt on a wound that hadn't healed yet? He must think I'm a horrible person, and an even worse friend.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my self destructive thoughts.

"I'll get it" Axel's mother chirped, happy to have more company as she placed the dish she was washing back in to the sink. "Another of your friends, Lea?" She asked drying her hands on the hand towel, 

"I don't think so." Axel responded shrugging his shoulders, confusion and curiosity taking over the pensive expression he had before.  
Both of us sat and watched the hallway leading to the door, waiting for some indication as to who it could be at the door. 

"Lea, it's for you!" His mother called from the foyer. Arching an eyebrow he stood and looked at me, as if silently asking if I had invited someone else. I shook my head no and wordlessly followed him as he went to see who it was. 

"Xion?" He said quietly once she stepped in from outside after we entered the foyer. 

"I'll let you three catch up." Axel's mother said smiling and heading upstairs. 

Xion shut the door behind her as she entered, pulling the hood down off of her head.

"Lea..." She said softly, before Axel pulled her into a tight hug holding her for a long time, looking awkward considering Axel was so much taller than her. 

I don't know why I was hurt by that, and even a little jealous, him Xion and Roxas had been friends for years and after Roxas had passed Xion all but disappeared. But still..it hurt.

Axel and Xion stayed that way for quite some time, I wondered if Axel even remembered I was here, the thought sending a pang of sadness to my heart.

You could just leave...I doubt they would notice, or even care..

I frowned slightly and headed back in to the kitchen, for now I suppose I could just let them get reacquainted. It has been two months since they had seen each other...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.


End file.
